The Art of Madness
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: What do you get when your computer explodes? A heck of a lot of pain? Yup! And a one way trip into the Soul Eater world. Wait...what? Okay, yaah, I suck at summaries...but please read! (includes OCs) T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai! Demon checking in. This is just a collab I did with a friend. Please review if you want us to continue it!**

* * *

AKIRE'S POV:

So I was visiting Sam's house again, and was looking up Soul Eater stuff. It was my new anime phase and I was totally in love with the it. Soul Eater was so unique. It was like the epitome of an unintentional Halloween manga.

I heard Sam reposition herself on her bed.

"What the heck are you looking at?"

I emailed another link to myself, "Umm…just looking up Soul Eater stuff."

I heard her laugh, "Oh, woooow."

"Well, sor-ry for having my Soul Eater phase so late!" I exclaimed hotly.

Sam decided to get her lazy ass off her bed and drew another chair next to the computer, "Yeesh. You don't have to get all touchy. So who's your fav again?"

I pursed by bottom lip in thought, "Errmm…I don't really know…Lately I've been going more towards Soul, but I still love Stein and Kidd."

"How can you _not_ love Kidd?" asked Sam in what I assumed was a rhetorical question, "He's so hoooot…."

I rolled my eyes. Sure I had moments like that too, but I'm a hypocrite by nature so, yah, "Oh, Sam."

"Oh! That's a really good pic." chirped Sam and she grabbed the mouse from me to click on the thumbnail.

Unfortunately, once she clicked in it, one of those stupid pop-ups flashed upon the screen.

"What the fuck…?" muttered Sam, trying to exit out, "No, I don't a fuck about which character I have a chance at dating. Maaayyybee…" she added a second later.

I snorted.

"No. No. You stupid little thing, why don't you exit out already? I want the picture, not you." Her voice was rising with each word, "EXIT!"

I covered my ears with a grimace, "Seriously, man?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

My eyes immediately averted to Sam's computer screen, then dilated. It was undergoing a major malfunction. The screen was changing colors and flashing random Soul Eater images.

"No ho ho hooooo…" groaned Sam, "No! Bad! Bad!"

"What?" I asked, "Virus?"

Steam was spewing out of the crevices of her laptop and Sam began pressing random buttons. Not exactly the smartest thing to do, "NOOOOO! STUPID FUCKING SPAM WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY FUCKING COMPUTER!?"

You know, now that I look back, I should have ran out of the room since the darn thing was clearly about to explode, but…alas.

I didn't.

Therefore, I witnessed firsthand an explosion.

* * *

I woke up, aching from head to toe. I felt cool dusty earth between my fingers. Was I in heaven? If I was, then why was I in so much pain? No, it must be hell…Yeah…I'm in hell…

"Aki! Aki! Aki!"

Wait…was that Sam's annoying voice? Was she sent down into the abyss with me? Was I stuck with her for all of eternity?

"Aki! Get the fuck up!"

I rolled over onto my stomach, "Five more hours."

"What? Fuck no bitch. Get uup!"

She sounded pretty excited. Why would she be excited about being in hell?

"Akiiiiiiii…You won't believe it!"

I groaned, "I won't believe what?"

Her voice turned into an exasperated one, "Well, if you only _get_ _up_….then you would know."

"Are we in hell?"

There was a pause.

"What? Fuck no. Better."

"Heaven?"

"Giiiirrlll, you suck at guessing. Just get _up_ for the last fucking time."

"Ugh…._fine_…" I sat up slowly like a zombie and forced my eyes open, one at a time.

And my jaw dropped.

I looked into Sam's jubilant face, "We're in Soul Eater!" she exclaimed.

"No shit…" I mumbled. Oh well, at least I wasn't in hell. Then I noticed something.

"Saaamm…." I said, "Ya look kinda different…."

"Really?" she squeaked. She glanced at the long white hair around her, "But…I thought this was _your_ hair."

I looked at her through narrow eyes, "Seriously?"

Sam stared at me hard. I glared back. She caressed her chin thoughtfully, "You know, Aki. You don't look that much different." She grinned, "Still short."

I snorted, "Good. I don't have to worry about not recognizing myself in the mirror."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well! Might as well walk around and shit. Maybe we'll run into the main characters."

Taking her advice, I slowly stood to my feet and dusted off my clothes. It wasn't too different from what I had on at Sam's house. Actually, I think it was the same clothing. A plain white t-shirt, grey hoodie, black jeans, and a comfortable pair of sneakers. My hair also wasn't too different than how I usually styled it. A messy bun with my bangs curling around my cheeks.

As for Sam, I already mentioned her long-ass hair, and her eyes had more of a greenish tint to them-it would be safe to call it turquoise, I think. She wore a grey tank top that had white splotches on it middle down, black shorts, and black combat boots.

There was something else that was strange about her. Like, where did she get that black stain on her forehead?

Sam had on a look of someone who was about to go spelunking, "All right! Let's-!"

"There it is." said a voice quietly from behind us.

"Go…?"

* * *

"Not even ten legit minutes in this fucking world and you get us in a fuckin _dungeon_!" I fumed.

"It's not my fault!" protested Sam.

"Uh. Huh." I said sarcastically, "You just so happen to have black blood in your system." I pointed to the stain point blank on her forehead, "_Black blood_, if I cannot stress this enough, and you say its _not_ your fault."

"How was I to know?!"

"I don't know!" I yelled back, "But what I do know is that we're going to have our asses kicked-or worse-if we don't think of something fucking soon!"

Sam was about to reply, but the jail cell door swung open. Standing in the doorway was…

"Oh! Hey, Sid!" chirped Sam in greeting.

The dead guy looked confused, "Umm…Hey?"

I jabbed her in the ribs, "They have no clue where we come from, so if you keep on blurting names, I'm going to say that you're a stalker. Got it?"

Sam glared at me, but didn't say anything in reply.

Once we were in Shinigami-sama's blue room of mirrors, we were greeted (ha hah) by the basically the whole cast.

"Soo…." began Shinigami-sama, "I heard that one of you have black blood, am I right?"

Sam shrugged, "I guess…But I swear! I didn't have it before!"

"Where exactly did you two come from?" inquired…yah, still can't believe it myself, Death the Kidd, "Your wavelengths seem a bit off."

I could tell that Sam was trying suppress her fan girl, so I was left to answer the question, "Well, sir, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me."

I shrugged. They weren't gonna believe me anyways…oh well.

"Okay," I began, "So Sam-my friend here with the black blood-her computer got some whacky virus and exploded. As a result, we ended up here. Teleportation, I guess you can call it."

As expected, my explanation was met with incredulous looks.

"So…what exactly are you saying?" asked Soul.

"We came from a different dimension."

Again, looks of incredulousness.

"Hey…" I protested, "It's possible. Well, first they have to prove the string theory, but…whatever. That's the truth."

Shinigami-sama sighed, "You both sound very suspicious. I'm going to have someone examine you. Sam, is it?"

Sam nodded.

"Oh. Okay. Sam, I'd like you to meet Professor Stein."

To sum up Sam's reaction with the minimal amount of words possible:

_Oh, fuck no._

And so, Sam was bodily dragged out of the rood by the psychotic scientist, screaming at me to save her.

I, of course, like all true friends, smiled at her helplessness and did absolutely nothing to save her.

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

"Well, Maka…what's your take on this?" asked Shinigama-sama.

A skinny girl with pigtails stepped forward, eyes narrowed in thought, "I don't know, but I'm positive that the madness is back. I can feel it. The fact that that girl had signs of black blood is just the beginning."

Shinigama-sama sighed, "I'm afraid you're right…"

Soul had the best summary of the situation:

"Shit."

* * *

In a dark alley late at night, a lanky boy with circular glasses and no other specific features which deserves to be mentioned walks to his apartment complex. Suddenly, from the shadows shot out an unidentifiable substance. The boy stares at it with wide eyes and tears stream down his face as it forces its way down his mouth. His body undergoes a series of spasms before becoming rigid. Too rigid.

He removes his hand from his face and his grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! New chapter!**

**REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: SE not ours.**

SAM'S POV

OH GOD THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.

THIS IS SERIOUSLY NOT HAPPENING.

I'M GOING TO GET DISSECTED AND THERE'S NO ONE HERE TO SAVE ME!

Thoughts of panic ran through my head and tears of anguish sprung from my eyes as I cried for my best friend to come and save my helpless self. Heck, even the ground was cracking beneath my fingers as I tried to grasp it in order to break free of Stein's grasp. And you know what Little Miss Akire did? Come save me? No, she just freaking walked behind us, somehow eating a bowl of macaroni and cheese that she got somewhere. Damn her.

As you may know, I was being dragged, AGAINST MY WILL MIND YOU, into Stein's lab. Apparently I had the black blood in my system. Why? Hell if I know. Notice how all this stuff only happens to me? Yeah, me too.

When we finally reached Stein's lab, he threw me on a surgical table and strapped my arms and legs down to it. He then proceeded to plop down on his office chair in his usual way, and he wheeled himself briskly to his computer to do who knows what. I tried to wiggle free, but alas, no avail. The locks had me securely tied down. I looked around for Akire, however, she was nowhere to be seen. Again, damn her.

I took this moment to look around the room. It was a pretty vacant room; it was dark, musty, and the only light was coming from Stein's monitor. The table beneath me was ice cold, just like the rest of the room.

In a sudden spasm, Stein flipped his chair around and wheeled himself towards me, only stopping a few inches from my face. Saying nothing, he examined me for a few moments. It was like he was looking into my soul. As he was about to say something, Akire, in all her glory, burst into the room, carrying a tray filled with food items.

Of _course_, that's where she was.

She took a seat on the edge of the table you were laying on, as if the tension between you and Stein wasn't there at all. She started to chomp down on her fried chicken. Again, where did she even get that?

Stein continued examining me for a few more minutes. Every minute the silence grew more intense. And it wasn't helping that Stein was staring vacantly at me. The only sound in the room was Akire's chewing.

Another minute passed.

My eye twitched.

It was only a matter of time before I exploded. I swear, if I have to lay here for another minute, then I am going to EXPLODE.

.

.

.

Another minute.

.

.

These locks are starting to itch.

.

.

I'm really hungry.

.

.

My ear itches.

.

.

.

5 minutes…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SNAP!

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, throwing myself upwards, breaking the locks that were suppressing me down. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" I tore myself from the table and collapsed on the floor, rolling myself upwards into a standing position. I faced them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" I pointed an accusing finger at both of them. "YOU!" I pointed at Akire, "YOU LEFT ME, YOUR BEST FRIEND, IN A SEMI-UNKNOWN PLACE, AND WENT TO GET FREAKING FOOD? AW HELL NAH. DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF MORALITY? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME? NO! YOU DON'T! YOU CARE ABOUT FOOD MORE THAN YOUR BEST FRIEND! But then again that is to be expected coming from you…

"And you!" I dramatically pointed my finger at Stein, "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME ON THE TABLE TO DIE! I HAVE A SOUL! I'M LIVING! I NEED LOVE AND CARE AND A GOOD HOME! **TLC, MAN**! I'M A _DELICATE FEMALE _AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE A SICK CAT! YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! AREN'T YOU A DOCTOR!?"

I panted from all the yelling that I just did. I don't think I yelled so much in my life. Exhausted, I plopped down onto the cold floor, with a pout placed on my lips. I crossed my arms and looked at both of them expectantly. They were both staring incredulously at me.

Again, another awkward silent moment came…

.

.

.

Finally Stein spoke, "You have black blood." "YOU DON'T SAY?" I shouted at him.

Finally Akire spoke up and asked Stein, "We know that, but _how_ did she get it?"

Stein's glasses gleamed as he explained, "Well, my guess is that even though we defeated the black blood that existed here, a small, microscopic fraction of it still remained and dissolved into the atmosphere. Therefore, it would be virtually nonexistent if it stayed up there. However, when you two supposedly ripped through dimensions in order to appear here, the friction caused from teleporting caused this thing," he pointed to me,

"My name is Sam." I interrupted haughtily and once again, crossed my arms,

"…thing," Stein continued, "to miraculously get a cut on her forehead; allowing the surrounding materials to get infused inside her through her said cut."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SA-." I got interrupted by Akire throwing a fork at me.

Stein continued, grinning a little, "Ergo, the remaining black blood got infused in her system, and voila, she's infected." His glasses gleamed again as he turned his head slightly towards me, "Even your soul is infected."

My eyes slightly widened as I waited for him to explain. When he heard no retort coming from me, he went on, "Your soul. It's not normal. Here, let me draw it out for you."

He, very badly I might add, doodled my soul. It was like a normal, blue soul, with my happy face on it, but the form had spikes. Also, black blood flew around it and dripped from the soul like black ink. Well, isn't that lovely?

"And your soul, Akire, looks like this. It's not quite normal either." He showed us a picture of a white soul with bat wings sticking out of it.

I stared at it. I mean, I understood the bat wings part, but why the white?

Akire was transfixed by this and grabbed the drawing from his hands and stared at it, muttering something about how cool it is and how she wanted to put it in her binder at school. I stifled a sigh.

After a moment of sitting here, I asked, "So….what now?"

Stein turned his chair towards me and caressed his chin, "Well, I suppose we are going to have to keep you under close examination, for we cannot let you out our sight. Therefore," A slightly sadistic grin appeared on his face, "We are going to enroll you in the school!" He threw his hands in the air as if he was announcing something grand.

Despite the agitated look I'm sure I had stuck on my face, inside I was slightly bubbling with excitement. This means I get to see all the characters! And I get to meet Kidd…ehhehheh…

"Sam stop chuckling to yourself, you look creepy." Akire chidded as she looked at me with distaste. However, her lips were slightly turned upward, indicating that she was excited as well.

Somehow picking up on the subtly of our excitement, Stein started to wheel himself backwards out of the lab, cheering, "Alrighty kids, let's get you guys enrolled in the school!"

He fell over once he reached the door.

Typical.


End file.
